A Minor Inconvenience
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: Things heat up at an extremely boring political dinner when Liara corners Shepard in a bathroom, Miranda argues with Jack on the limo ride home, and Tevos slips out early to find Aria in a delicate situation.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Happy Femslash February/Valentines Day, people! This was written with my friend Cabiria il Notte. Bad (or good?) things happen when you put two bored perverts together. Follow me on tumblr at raedmagdon and her at cabiria-il-notte so you can see what we're up to.

**Prompt: **We wanted to write a 'power bottom' series that showed our favorite Mass Effect sub ladies inconveniencing their partners and taking control for a change while still bottoming their beautiful hearts out. Liara's up first, then Miranda (although she's more of a switch), and finally, Tevos in Chapter 3. We think you'll enjoy the results.

**Warnings:** This story contains magic strap-ons, handjobs under tables, fucking in a bathroom. Yes, it's _that_ sort of story. Different warnings might apply to later chapters.

**. . .**

**A Minor Inconvenience**

_with Cabiria il Notte_

**. . .**

"I still don't know why they need me here." Shepard slumped down in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. She knew it was an undignified pose, but she couldn't bring herself to care. "I already told them I didn't want anything to do with picking the new human Councilor. If Tevos hadn't asked me to come, I would have found a way out of this stupid dinner."

Liara turned to give her an indulgent look. "I know this isn't how you wanted to spend your evening, Shepard, but it's important. The Council doesn't appoint new members every day. Your absence would have been noted."

"Still not sure it's worth it. Dressing up and making nice isn't my strong suit. I'm more of a guns and biotics kind of girl." She began fiddling with the shiny buttons on the sleeve of her jacket. "And I have to wear this thing. Am I just getting fat, or was my dress uniform always this uncomfortable?" She tugged down the front, frowning when it remained bunched across her middle.

"Don't be silly, Shepard. Of course it's not going to fit if you stay slouched over like that. Besides, I think it looks dashing."

Reluctantly, Shepard straightened in her chair, although she continued her private rebellion against proper behavior by resting her elbows on the table. Her gaze drifted over to Liara, and her frown shifted into a brief smile. "At least I get to see you all dressed up," she said, admiring the smooth skin of Liara's bare shoulders. Her bondmate's dark purple dress dipped low enough to offer an enticing view of her breasts, and the fabric clung to her curves, shimmering beneath the light of the ballroom. "Looking at you almost makes my suffering seem worth it."

Liara leaned closer, brushing against her arm. "Only almost?"

"Well, you know me." Shepard laughed, trying to ignore the flush spreading across her face. "As good as that dress looks on you, I'd rather see it on the floor… and we can't exactly do that here."

"Shepard…" Liara's full lips twitched upwards. The gesture easily could have been mistaken for simple amusement, but Shepard knew better. She recognized that impish smile. Liara was in a teasing mood.

"Oh, so it's going to be like that, huh? What happened to having a little fun after the party? You promised me a reward for suffering through this."

"We will see," Liara murmured. She turned away to watch the various dignitaries and guests filter through the doors and into their seats. The show of indifference was convincing, but Shepard wasn't fooled. Liara had something in mind. Moments later, her suspicions were confirmed. Liara's hand moved beneath the table, resting calmly on top of her thigh. "Maybe if you do a good job with your speech, I'll be able to think of something."

Shepard's breath caught. She swallowed thickly as she glanced down into her lap. Liara's gloved fingertips rested just above her knee, warm even through two layers of fabric. Pressure built in the pit of her stomach, racing to fill the hastily stiffening shaft beneath her dress pants. She had put it on while dressing for the party, but now, she questioned her decision to wear it. She shouldn't have listened to Liara's whispered promises.

Liara noticed her problem almost immediately. She leaned in, lips hovering an inch away from her ear. "I thought we were going to wait until after the party?"

The low, teasing note in her voice made the situation worse. The tightness grew, and so did her creeping blush. The hall wasn't full yet and the closest chairs at their table remained empty, but there were plenty of people milling around the room. "Hey, it's not my fault. You're the one feeling me up under the table. Move your hand before you make it worse."

Liara's hand did move - several inches higher. A low sigh escaped Shepard's throat, and she bit her lip in embarrassment, glancing around to make sure that no one else had heard. Unfortunately, she and Liara were seated at the table closest to the stage. They were in plain view, and a few guests were already staring. She shifted back in her chair, but couldn't quite bring herself to remove Liara's hand. "That's not what I meant!"

"You only told me to move my hand." Liara's thumb traced over the top of her zipper. "You never specified where."

Shepard clenched her teeth, struggling to ignore the heavy ache between her legs. Liara's fingertips brushed back and forth, and each sweep sent a heavy throb along her shaft. Although the touches were light, their intention was obvious. She leaned in, whispering urgently beside Liara's crest. "You do realize this is being televised, right? There are cameras floating everywhere." Her gaze darted to one of the small drones canvassing the ballroom, and her face pulled into a nervous smile when its lens fixed on her.

"Are there? How unfortunate." The featherlight caresses grew firmer, still meant to tease, but unmistakably deliberate. Liara's thumb skimmed over the head of her cock, taking special care to press against the divot at the tip. Shepard fought to hide her throaty moan of approval, but her eyes slid shut. She sank back into her chair, almost able to forget where they were…

Her moment of bliss was short lived. A familiar voice shattered the silence. "See? Shepard's already bored to death, and this shit hasn't even started! If she gets to snore through this, so do I."

Shepard bolted upright, hands slamming atop the table, silverware bouncing in noisy accompaniment. "Jack," she coughed, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Miranda." She moved her gaze nervously from one woman to the other. Liara's thumb continued tracing back and forth, refusing to give her any relief.

Liara smiled at Jack, then Miranda, and motioned for them to take a seat. "It's nice to see you both. We heard you were coming, but it's a pleasant surprise to see you at our table." Shepard remained silent. She gripped the tablecloth, cinching the fabric in her palms. It was no easy task trying to stay still while Liara continued teasing her, rubbing the bottom ridge of the toy's head in slow, deliberate circles.

"Of course," Miranda said, oblivious to her plight. "We wouldn't miss this." She smoothed down the front of her black evening gown and took one of the empty chairs.

"Right." Jack tugged at her tie to afford herself a bit of breathing room. "Like the cheerleader here would miss a chance to kiss some Council ass."

Shepard tried to laugh, but it came out more like a groan. Liara had increased her efforts, slowly tugging down the tab of her zipper. She panicked, but before she could protest, Liara's hand retreated to her own lap, innocent as ever. "Shepard?" she asked, struggling to hide her smile. "I imagine they'll serve wine with the meal, but I could use a glass now. Would you mind? I think there's an open bar by the coat check."

She looked at Liara in disbelief, jaw hanging slack. That had to be a joke. There was no way she could leave the safety of the table. Liara's touch had left her painfully hard, and even if she managed to re-zip her fly, the outline would be obvious against the front of her pants. "I, um… I mean…" she stammered, searching for an excuse. Nothing came to mind. All she could see was Miranda and Jack staring at her in confusion while Liara waited for her answer. She fidgeted in her seat, scooting closer to the table so she wouldn't expose herself.

Miranda's brow creased with concern. "Are you all right, Shepard? You look a little flushed. I can send Jack to get us some drinks if you'd like."

"Yeah, turn me into your errand girl," Jack complained. When Miranda gave her a pointed look, she huffed and relented, heading for the bar. "Fine. I'll right back." She lowered her voice to a mutter, just loud enough for Shepard to hear. "Getting trashed is the only hope I have of gettin' through this shit anyhow.

Shepard let out a heavy sigh of relief. While Miranda motioned for one of the servers, she cast a nervous glance at Liara. "Whatever you're planning, drop it," she mumbled, snatching her napkin from the table and shoving it into her lap. Hopefully, she would be able to will her erection away before anyone noticed. She reached beneath the table, using the cover of the napkin to try and close her pants, but it was more difficult than she expected. Her cock remained stubbornly hard, and without the ability to see, her fingers fumbled over the zipper.

"Here, let me help," Liara whispered, reaching out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Her other hand slipped beneath the napkin, pushing her fingers aside and squeezing ever so slightly.

Shepard bit down on the inside of her cheek, refusing to meet Liara's eyes. "That's not helping," she rasped, unable to hide the break in her voice. "I have to go up and speak once this dinner is over..."

Liara ignored her protests and continued petting the bulge at the front of her pants. Occasionally, her fingertips dipped just past the zipper, but she refused to pull it up or take hold of Shepard's cock. Shepard tried to object again, but before she could get another word out, Jack returned from the bar with four drinks in hand. At the same time, Miranda finished speaking with the server, and both of them took the empty seats on the other side of the table.

"Here you go." Jack slammed the glasses down on the table with a little too much enthusiasm. "I asked for the strongest stuff the bartender had. If that ain't enough, I've got a flask of ryncol stashed if you need somethin' stronger to kill the boredom."

Shepard fought the urge to ask for the ryncol and reached for one of the four offered glasses. She didn't care what it tasted like, but she hoped whatever it was had a bite like a Thresher Maw. She brought the rim to her lips, downing most of the liquid one large gulp. It burned a trail down her throat, but it only served to increase the pounding ache between her legs.

"Hell yeah! Shepard's not fucking around." Jack swiped the next glass and drained the entire contents in a single swallow.

Miranda gave her a disapproving glare. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Jack? You're already in... well, I'd like to say 'rare form', but in your case that would be a bit too hopeful. Regardless, don't make me deal with your drunkenness on top of everything else."

"Too late. Let this be a lesson to you. Next time, think before making me sit through something this stupid."

The two of them disappeared into their own world, nagging one another in what Shepard suspected was an elaborate bit of foreplay. She didn't have long to dwell on the idea, as the ever present hand in her lap continued toying with her. Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to bear it anymore, Liara gave her thigh a gentle squeeze and brought her hands back to the table, reaching for the last unclaimed glass. "This is good," she sighed, smiling over the rim of her glass. "I see the Council spared no expense."

"Thank Tevos," Shepard said. She glanced around nervously, trying to decide if it was safe to reach down and fix her zipper. "I'm sure she insisted."

Liara set her drink aside and leaned closer. "I will leave that to you, since you're the one who will be sitting next to her on stage."

Shepard's stomach sank at the reminder. She risked a quick glance down into her lap, wincing in disappointment. Her problem was obvious even beneath the napkin. Unless she figured something out, the whole room would get an eyeful as soon as she left the table.

Liara seemed to read her mind. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you will be fine." She dipped forward, pressing an affectionate kiss to her cheek.

As soon as her lips made contact, the shallowest of melds flashed between them. Shepard's mind opened, and Liara engulfed her in a single breath. She fell into the familiar warmth of the soul she had grown to know as well as her own. A single memory slid across the connection, so quick it had to be premeditated. She saw herself seated in her chair with a blue crest bobbing between her thighs. The blazing heat of Liara's lips folded around the head of her cock, sliding down…

"... Shepard? Shepard!"

Shepard blinked, hurtling back out of the meld. She sucked in a quick breath as she re-adjusted to her surroundings. Miranda was staring at her from across the table, lips pursed with frustration. "The server has our food, Shepard."

"I… what? Food?" She noticed a hanar standing next to them, balancing a plate on each of its tentacles. "Oh, sorry. Thank you," she mumbled as the waiter set her plate in front of her. The food looked delicious, but she was too distracted to care. She reached down to make sure the napkin was still covering her, just in case.

"Finally," Jack said, snatching up her knife and fork. "I'm starving!"

"Jack…"

Shepard was relieved when Miranda's disapproval shifted away from her. Unfortunately, her respite was short-lived. Liara's hand returned to her lap, and she forced down a moan as those wicked fingers resumed stroking the bulge in her pants. Even such light pressure was nearly unbearable, and she cursed herself, wishing she had done up her zipper while she had the chance. "Careful," she whispered, torn between shifting back in her seat and bucking her hips forward. "Someone might see…"

Right on cue, the lights around them dimmed. The cheerful voices filling the hall faded to a quiet murmur. "You were saying?" Liara's fingers wandered into more dangerous territory, pushing past her open fly and searching for the gap at the front of her boxers.

Shepard swallowed. Being petted through her clothes was bad enough, but she didn't know what she would do if Liara actually got a grip on her. But despite her fears, she couldn't find the willpower to push Liara's hand away. She clutched the edge of the table instead, hissing through her teeth as something soft trailed against the underside of her shaft. Her eyes rolled back in her head when she realized what she was feeling: the smooth, silky material of Liara's gloves.

"What are you doing?" Shepard asked, knowing full well it was pointless.

There was no response from Liara, only from the PA system. A loud orchestral fanfare blared from the walls, and then there was nothing left to distract her from the silken fingertips. They had forgotten to remove items of clothing in the heat of passion before, but it was never like this. Without Liara's naked body to distract her, the soft sensations of the glove were overwhelming.

Shepard dropped her fork, looking around the auditorium for something, anything to distract her. With Jack and Miranda quiet for once and the ceremony on stage setting a new standard for 'boring', there was nothing to be found. She glanced over at Liara, begging for mercy with her eyes, but her bondmate continued looking at the stage, casually tugging the shaft of her cock out through the front of her pants. In spite of her best efforts, she made a low, throaty noise of approval. Being so exposed was terrifying, but she had to admit it was much more comfortable.

Liara began pumping her fist, stroking up from the base with excruciating slowness. "When are you scheduled to speak again?"

Somehow, she managed to offer a quiet response. "A-after Tevos, but before Sparatus..."

Liara's face was hardly visible in the dim light, but Shepard caught a hint of her smile. Obviously, she had already memorized the schedule of events and was only asking to make her uncomfortable. "Perhaps you should hurry, then," she teased, punctuating the suggestion with a particularly tight, slow stroke of her hand.

Shepard followed Liara's nod toward the stage. As much as she hated to admit it, Liara was right. She only had a few minutes, and she couldn't give a speech in her present condition. Her stomach was twisted in knots, her muscles felt ready to snap, and the thick, swollen shaft of her cock throbbed with each pump of Liara's fist. "Oh God, I can't," she whispered as softly as she could. "Not while I'm like this..."

Liara drew closer in the darkness, lips skating the shell of her ear. "Do you need me to help?"

Shepard hesitated, trying to make up her mind. She was still terrified of being caught, but she couldn't see any other way out. While she struggled to decide, Liara's thumb grazed the sensitive dip at the top of her shaft, passing over it again and again. Her stomach muscles quivered, and she gripped desperately at the edge of the table, choking back a sob. She was already close to bursting, but each small circle made the pressure worse. Her shaft rippled in Liara's hand, and she clawed at the tablecloth. Wetness began dripping from her aching slit, staining the silk of Liara's gloves.

"You're already close, aren't you?" Liara purred, leaning in to kiss the soft place just behind her jaw. '_I can feel it. How full you are…'_

Shepard gasped as Liara's mind wrapped around hers, drawing her in. The meld was too intoxicating to resist. She needed it almost as much as she needed that thumb to keep circling over her.

'_How badly you need release…'_

Another image of Liara's lips sliding down along her shaft flashed to the front of her mind. Her sweet mouth sealed around the base, and it felt so real that Shepard almost let go of the tablecloth to reach for the back of Liara's crest.

'_How badly you need me...'_

The picture shifted again. Liara was straddling her, one leg thrown over her hip as she spread the slick purple lips of her azure with a teasing hand. She began to sink down, and Shepard stiffened, clinging to the last shreds of her sanity. Velvety heat grazed the pulsing head of her cock, finally pulling her in…

'_Let me take care of you now, and I promise to give you the rest later.'_

Promise or no, Shepard was powerless to resist. One image melted into another. She was buried deep inside Liara, clutching her hips even tighter than the tablecloth. The warm silk of the glove almost mimicked the velvety walls of Liara's azure contracting and coming around her. It wasn't perfect, but it would do in a pinch.

Shepard's eyes rolled back into her head. Her shaft swelled, and a burst of warmth shot from the twitching tip, running over Liara's gloved hand. Thick spurts of her release sailed upwards before hitting the napkin and dripping back down, spilling over the pulsing head. Liara's mind pulled back from hers, taking away the warmth of the meld and severing their connection, but the movement of her hand never stopped. She continued with the same slow, even strokes, coaxing several more jets from her shivering cock until her orgasm finally tapered off.

At last, Shepard's bleary eyes pried open. Her breathing evened out. She turned to look at Liara, but her bondmate's gaze was still miraculously fixed on the stage. Aside from the satisfied smirk pulling at the corners of her lips, she seemed perfectly calm. Shepard stared at her in disbelief before finally remembering that they were not alone. Her eyes darted around the table, but Jack and Miranda were arguing about the salarian councilor's speech. It didn't seem like they had noticed.

Gathering her courage, Shepard forced herself to glance down at the mess in her lap. It wasn't as bad as she had feared. The edge of the cloth napkin was stained and dripping, and Liara's glove was soaked through, but she had missed the tablecloth. Aside from a few stray drops, her pants seemed dry. Unfortunately, there was still one big problem. Her cock had softened a little, but as Liara's slender fingers moved to tuck it back into her pants, she began to swell again. She watched in growing horror as the glistening shaft rippled in Liara's palm, straining against the wet silk of her glove and begging for more attention. She groaned in frustration, and her stomach dropped. The ache was back, twice as fierce as before, and she could already feel pressure rushing in to fill the base.

"Shit." She pushed Liara's hand away, trying to shove herself back into her boxers. Her fingers shook as she pulled her zipper up over the rapidly hardening shaft, but she managed somehow.

Liara's eyes darted down to her lap, but her calm expression never faltered. "Are you all right, Shepard?"

"I…" Shepard realized that she had attracted Jack and Miranda's attention. Both of them stared at her from across the table. "I - I'm not sure I can… um…" She whipped her head from side to side, searching for a way out.

"What's wrong, Shepard?" Miranda asked. "You're not nervous about your speech, are you?"

"Nah. She's not nervous," Jack insisted. "She just needs a shot. Miri, gimme your purse." She reached across Miranda's lap, aiming for her handbag, and Shepard whirled around to look at the stage. The salarian councilor had finished his speech, and Tevos was walking up to the podium. After that, it was Sparatus's turn, and then…

"I…I should go," she mumbled, bolting up out of her chair. Miranda and Jack protested, but she refused to turn around. If she did, they would get a clear view of her problem. She scurried for the bathroom, angling her body away from most of the tables and dodging floating camera drones.

As soon as the door sealed behind her, she began pacing the length of the restroom, shoving her fingers through her hair. She considered undoing her pants and removing the toy, but dismissed the idea immediately. She didn't want to leave it sitting in the bathroom for someone else to find, and she couldn't take it back to the table with her. She made use of the nearest sink, turning on the cold water and splashing it over her face. It didn't help. She had been fighting her need for the whole night, but as she stared into the mirror, she realized that only one thing could sate her - the welcoming heat of Liara's azure.

Her gaze was still locked on the mirror when the door opened and Liara stepped inside. She froze, holding perfectly still as Liara glanced around the bathroom, checking to make sure the stalls were empty. Then, she reached back to lock the door. Shepard devoured Liara's reflection with her eyes, frustrated by how nonchalant her behavior seemed. Her freckles made that knowing smile seem almost innocent.

That damned smile finally forced her into action. Shepard was across the room in seconds, tugging her zipper down with one hand and gripping the back of Liara's neck with the other. Their mouths collided in a bruising kiss, and she pushed her tongue past Liara's lips, determined to regain some of the control she had lost. She finally managed to work her cock through her pants and shift her grip to Liara's thighs, coaxing her bondmate's legs around her waist and slamming her against the restroom door. "That was mean," she growled, hiking up Liara's dress.

"Yes. It was. And? You hate these events almost as much as Jack." Liara continued smiling, tugging her closer by her uniform. "Miranda has her methods of keeping her partner relatively quiet and entertained, and I have mine."

"You're pushing it, T'Soni," Shepard warned. Her teeth grazed against Liara's neck as she lifted her higher against the wall.

"And you're wasting time, Shepard."

She didn't waste another second. Her hips jerked, her cock already leaking proof of her desire as she lunged forward, searching for her goal. Her lips pulled back in a snarl when she missed Liara's opening, slipping against her ridge and down the length of her azure. The softness and warmth drove her wild, but it wasn't enough. She needed to be inside Liara, needed to thrust as deep as possible. She realigned herself immediately, raking her nails along Liara's thighs and driving forward again.

When she missed a second time, Liara tried and failed to stifle a giggle. Instead of angling her hips down and forward to help, she intentionally moved them back and up, encouraging her frustration. Soon, the slippery thrusts stopped feeling like mistakes. The velvet of Liara's azure felt incredibly good rubbing against her, and even though Shepard knew it would be better - so much better - if she could find her way inside, the pressure building in the base of her shaft was too intense to ignore. She buried her face in the curve of Liara's throat, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to force down her need for just a few more seconds.

But it was already too late. The length of her cock shuddered, and she let out a muffled scream against Liara's shoulder. She tried to keep still as the first shot flew from her twitching tip, but her hips had a mind of their own. They pushed forward again and again. She shivered, spilling her release over the slick, parted lips of Liara's azure.

Liara's hands came up to rub her back in soothing patterns, and her face burned with embarrassment. She pulled back just far enough to watch the next gush run over the hard ridge of Liara's clit and down the sleek line of her thigh. With a grunt of frustration, she pinned Liara's hips hard to the wall, determined to reclaim at least a little of her dignity.

Somewhere between spurts, she managed to pause long enough to line up the pulsing tip of her cock with Liara's entrance. She sighed at the tight fit, cursing between her teeth, but finally, she sank forward. Blissful heat fluttered around her full, pounding shaft, urging her to go deeper. She pushed as far as she could, whimpering against Liara's neck as she finally finished emptying herself. She remained that way for several moments, trembling with each burst that Liara pulled from her spent cock. The muscles around her kept squeezing, and every time she thought she had nothing left to give, another aftershock took her by surprise.

"Don't worry, " Liara teased, fingers raking between her shoulder blades. "The war was years ago. It's only natural your aim's suffered since."

Shepard knew there was nothing she could say or do to save face. Her cock had stopped pulsing, but her cheeks still burned with embarrassment. With a combination of frustration, relief, and a final spattering of defiant pride, she sank her teeth into the crook of Liara's neck. Her desire hadn't diminished, but as she buried herself in the warmth of Liara's azure, the thick haze of lust receded enough to give her a bit of clarity.

Her hips were slow to withdraw, and she angled herself so the head of the toy grazed the swollen, ridged spot against Liara's inner wall. She picked up a steady rhythm, filling Liara with deep, powerful strokes, but to her dismay, they didn't earn a reaction. The muscles of Liara's azure clenched and fluttered, but outwardly, she seemed completely unaffected.

Shepard altered her movements. She shifted between slow and fast, soft and hard, searching for the right tempo. She bit down harder on Liara's shoulder, certain that a show of aggression would work, but her bondmate remained stubbornly silent. All she could hear was the slick sounds of flesh on flesh and the boring music filtering over the restroom speakers.

She began to panic. The tension in her stomach was nothing compared to the tightness building in her cock. In spite of her best efforts, she was seconds away from losing herself again. She withdrew from Liara's neck and stared at her, cheeks flushed and chest heaving. Liara gazed back at her, still wearing the same innocent smile from before. There was no change for all of her spent effort. She knew wouldn't be able to live with herself until she turned that smile into a scream, or at least a slack jawed shudder.

Shepard drew a shuddering breath and redoubled her efforts, slamming into Liara with enough force to make the stall doors clatter. She grunted, pulling Liara forcibly onto her cock, fucking her in desperation. She hoped to ignite some sort of need within her bondmate, but Liara wasn't clawing at her. She didn't have that inky black glaze in her eyes. She didn't even offer a breathy exhalation of her name.

She knew she couldn't hold on much longer. She stopped and lifted her gaze to meet Liara's, torn between exasperation and a glint of concern. "Nothing?!"

Liara only smiled, fingertips drawing lazy patterns through her shirt. "What are you waiting for?" she murmured, lips hovering so close that Shepard could feel them move against hers. "I only came in here to give you a little assistance. We can't have you going up on stage like this." Her muscles clenched down, and Shepard choked back a sob, fighting her instinct to thrust. She knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to prevent herself from coming again. "So why don't you let me take care of it?"

Shepard dug her fingers harder into Liara's hips. She rested her forehead against the wall, screwing her eyes shut. "But - but you haven't… fuck," she stammered, dropping the sentence as the heat of Liara's azure dragged along her shaft. "You haven't gotten to…"

Liara's mouth wandered away from hers, trailing kisses along the line of her jaw. Her muscles kept squeezing, sliding, stroking, and Shepard gasped as each soft tug teased the trembling length of her cock. "It doesn't matter. Go ahead, Shepard. You need me."

"But…"

The slow, rhythmic pulses around her shaft made her shudder, but it was the whispered words just beneath her ear that broke her. "Say it. You need me."

A whine broke in Shepard's throat. She slumped forward, reeling from the request. As much as she did need Liara, it was one thing to feel it, and another entirely to say it when she was so desperate. She gave a whimper of disapproval, her cock still twitching and hard.

"Say it," Liara repeated, breath skating over her neck.

Shepard paused, unsure of what to do next. If she gave into Liara's demands, her bondmate had officially won. She tried to fight the unbearable pressure pounding inside her, but it was impossible. Liara's muscles pulled even tighter, sealing her in blazing silk, and her resolve crumbled. Her hips gave an uneven jerk, and she cried out as a weak pulse spilled from the tip of her cock. "I… I need you."

"Good. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Shepard could hear the amusement in Liara's voice. She reeled when Liara's mind nudged against her own, offering the warmth of the meld. She plunged into the mental caress with everything she had. She was met with an abundance of warmth, love, and a flood of Liara's desire. Overwhelming relief washed over as she sensed the pent up tension within her bondmate and felt it melt away the second their minds connected. _Thank God. You wanted me after all._

Their release came all at once. No words, only warm mental caresses and welcoming heat. Shepard stiffened, shouting in pleasure as both of them unravelled. Her hips strained, clit hard and throbbing against the sensor plate. Liara's inner walls shivered, and she pumped deeper as pulse after pulse of warmth poured from her cock. Her hips bucked wildly, grinding the base of the toy against Liara's ridge. She fought to keep her pleasure silent, stifling her shout against her bondmate's soft throat.

At last, her muscles relaxed. The tightness in her belly finally subsided as Liara's moans filled her ears. She held her bondmate tight, shuddering with aftershocks that only intensified the clinging heat around her trembled. She struggled to steady her breath and finally started to soften. With her cock still hilted, she was in no hurry to remove herself from Liara's warmth.

"Shepard?"

At first, her name sounded fuzzy and distant. She rested her forehead against Liara's shoulder, smiling as she savored the soft flutters around her shaft. Feeling Liara come had healed her wounded pride. Although she was still embarrassed, she wasn't too upset. She knew Liara wouldn't think any less of her for failing to control herself. "Thank you," she sighed, trailing a few kisses across Liara's collarbone. "I _really_ needed that… even if it was all your fault."

Liara laughed, and Shepard felt the low vibration against her lips. "I'm glad you no longer consider this dinner to be a waste of your time, but I'm afraid you still have a few other responsibilities."

"Oh, shit." Shepard drew her hips back, almost dropping Liara onto the floor. "My speech! I completely forgot."

"Stop worrying." Liara let her dress fall back down and activated her omni-tool. "You have about three minutes to clean up and return to our table."

Shepard stared at her in surprise. "How do you know?"

Liara smiled. "I made a few preparations in advance. It wasn't too difficult to hack the camera drones and redirect the feed to my omni-tool. I'll be erasing some of the footage before the broadcast, of course."

"Of course," Shepard laughed. "And this is why I married you."

"Really?" Liara gave her a sultry look as she swayed over to the sink, activating the sensors and running her hands under the water. "And I thought it was because of what we just did. You might want to hurry, Shepard. You're down to two minutes."

Shepard tripped over to the sink, wincing a little as her shaft caught in her open fly. She groaned when she realized she had forgotten to close her pants, tugging clumsily at the zipper. "Here, let me," Liara sighed, tucking her back in and doing up the front of her pants. "Sometimes, I wonder what you would do without me."

She opened her mouth to say thank you, but before she could get a word out, Liara landed a light swat on the swell of her ass. The blow was soft, especially through her pants, but she cried out in surprise. The next thing she knew, Liara was shoving her toward the bathroom door, sneaking in one last grope as they parted. "One minute, Shepard. Don't worry about your pants. The front looks fine, and you'll be standing behind the podium anyway."

Shepard hurried out the door, too rushed to give a proper goodbye. She darted past the other tables, but even all the stares she invited couldn't remove the dopey grin from her face. Strangely, she was actually looking forward to her speech. The sooner she gave it, the sooner she and Liara would be able to make a graceful exit and return home.

"Shepard, there you are!" Miranda stood up, hurrying to fix the bars on the front of her uniform. Shepard allowed the fussing without complaint - Liara had already done far worse. "Sparatus is almost finished his speech. You're due on stage in thirty seconds. Where were you hiding?"

"Last minute case of nerves," she lied. "Liara took care of it."

Miranda's expression shifted, and Shepard thought she caught a hint of amusement in her eyes. "I'm sure she did. Come on. Let's get you up there." She allowed Miranda to lead her, and her heart rate spiked when she noticed Liara slip out of the washroom a few moments later. She looked perfectly composed, but was missing both of her gloves.

The speech itself was a rather short affair. Shepard had written it herself, which meant it contained as few words as possible, and most of them were only one or two syllables. Still, the audience seemed to like it. There was genuine applause when she finally stepped down and extended her arm to welcome Humanity's newest Councilor to the podium. He nodded his thanks, and she slipped gratefully to the edge of the stage, sitting in the empty chair beside Tevos.

"Where were you?" Tevos whispered without moving her lips, keeping her eyes fixed on the Councilor as he made his speech. "You were supposed to be on stage with us a quarter of an hour ago."

"Busy," Shepard mumbled under her breath. Her cheeks flushed, but if anyone noticed, they would probably blame it on the stage lights.

"Busy enough to disappear in the middle of dinner?"

Shepard gave a tiny shrug. "Sorry. You'll be able to help me smooth it over, right?"

Tevos continued looking forward, but a smile pulled at her lips. "I'm afraid not. I'll be leaving the party early tonight. I have plans later."

"So you won't mind us leaving early then?" Shepard stared into the crowd, zeroing in on Liara. "I have a few plans myself."

_**Meanwhile... on the other side of the room...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **This chapter has some trigger warnings, since Jack and Miranda get into an epic fight before they fuck. Just to be clear, these two have a unique relationship. Don't mistake this for condoning behavior that would, out of context, be emotional abuse. Anyway, they bring up some dark kinks in the middle of their argument. Don't try this at home with out a long discussion about humiliation kinks and headfucking. Enjoy the porn.

**. . .**

**Chapter Two**

**. . .**

Miranda forced a smile as she double checked the hall, ensuring she hadn't forgotten to speak with anyone important. Even though she had already done a full three-sixty of the ballroom, she couldn't afford to miss any opportunities. Her political power and reputation had taken a dramatic upswing after the war, and the next time humanity's Council position fell vacant, she wanted to be prepared.

Unfortunately, her escort was not nearly so patient. Jack heaved a dramatic sigh, slumping her shoulders and shifting from foot to foot. Miranda stopped scanning the room and gave her a pointed look, resting one hand on her hip. "Well? What is it this time?"

"Can we bail yet? You've already talked to every fucking person in this room, some of 'em more than once."

Miranda's smile vanished. Her eyes narrowed and her polished fingernails dug a little tighter into her hip. "This is important to me, know that. Otherwise, you would have said 'no' when I asked you to come."

"But it's been forever! I saw Tevos sneak out half an hour ago! And just look at Shepard. She's eyeing T'Soni like she's gonna bend her over a table or something. They gotta be dying to get out of here." Jack pointed over on the other side of the room, where Shepard and Liara were trapped in conversation. Both of them appeared to be smiling, but Shepard's body language made it obvious she was eager to make a break for the door.

Although she found Shepard's discomfort mildly amusing, Miranda's frown remained in place. "I might be more inclined to listen to you if it wasn't the alcohol talking. Don't think I didn't notice you spiking your drinks at dinner. If you wake up with a headache tomorrow, it's your own fault."

"If this party wasn't so fucking awful, I wouldn't have had to get trashed," Jack mumbled. "Come on, Miranda, let's just go."

Miranda considered her options. Even though it would be giving in, a swift exit was wise. She didn't mind the sulking, the drinking, or even the snickering every time Councilor Douglas Fisterman's name was mentioned, but she knew Jack's body language well enough to recognize impending disaster. She feared what her partner was capable of alone, bored, and armed with a flask of ryncol. Jack had mellowed during their time together, but she was still the same woman wanted for crashing a space station into a Hanar moon. "Fine. We'll say our goodbyes."

"Fuck that. I'm not staying another twenty minutes just to say goodbye. Meet me at the car." Jack strode off without another word, and Miranda brought both hands up, rubbing her temples. If things continued as they were, she'd be the one with the headache. With a sigh, she started off after Jack, dismissing everyone she passed with apologetic smiles.

At last, Miranda entered the parking garage, heels clacking against the metallic floor. She caught sight of Jack immediately. The tattooed biotic was lounging on the hood of the car, looking bored even though she couldn't have been waiting for more than five minutes. "So, you've been even more of a bitch than usual tonight." Jack hopped down and opened the back door, extending a hand into the vehicle and giving a mock bow of chivalry. "Is it my birthday already? Or are you still pissed I made that crack about your ass getting bigger?"

Miranda pushed Jack aside, climbing into the skycar without so much as a glance in her direction. "Even if I explained my grievances to you, it would take a dozen children's vids and a song about getting along for you to understand."

Jack snorted. "Is that the best you got? Acting all passive aggressive an snippy all night, then bam. Fuck you, Jack, you're stupid?" She laughed, shaking her head as Miranda programmed their destination into the skycar. Thankfully, the back seat had a control panel. "If you're looking to get under my skin, you're gonna have to try harder than that."

"I'm not trying at anything. Contrary to your deeply held beliefs, not everything is a contest." Even as Miranda spoke the words, she knew they were a lie, but she cracked her neck and reclined melted into her seat.

Jack's chuckle trailed off. Her gaze set on Miranda, tongue rolling along her upper row of teeth. "So, you wanna skip the theatrics of a full blown fight and just go down on me now? Or wait 'til we get home? I mean, I'm good with either."

"No," she sighed, trying to hide a smile. As insufferable as Jack could be, Miranda had to admit her lack of social graces was sometimes endearing. Her appearance helped, too. She had grown her hair out, and her new, messy tresses were perfect for grabbing hold of. Her suit was tight across the chest, wide at the shoulders and poker straight the rest of the way down, giving her an air of careless distinction. Miranda was doubly delighted knowing the charade of class and manners was entirely for her. Jack would never even attempt to behave at such a formal event unless it was for her benefit.

"No? Now's good, then?" Mistaking 'No' and silence for 'Yes, please take off your pants', Jack craned her body upward and fumbled with her belt.

Maybe it was the total lack of respect, or perhaps the forwardness of the request, but something about the action lit a spark in Miranda. This was how Jack had been behaving all night. Carelessly. Thoughtlessly. Just a bit selfishly. And although Jack had many less than admirable traits, she had proven that she could be considerate as well as kind when she tried. Even if she feigned otherwise, Miranda was well aware that she knew better.

A thought tugged at her, only a passing idea at first, but growing more and more appealing the longer she dwelled on it. If Jack could be annoying tonight, so could she. Instead of complaining about Jack's attitude problem, she would adopt an attitude of her own. She already knew how to push Jack's buttons, and perhaps her behavior would even improve once she got a taste of her own medicine.

Miranda fixed her gaze on the opaque window separating them from the front of the skycar, refusing to turn her head. "Keep your pants on," she said, adding just a hint of disgust to her voice. "If you think I'm going to reward you for bad behavior, you've had more ryncol than I thought."

"C'mon, Miranda. I'm not a fucking varren. Quit talking about me like I'm some out of control pet that needs to be trained."

Although she remained facing forward, Miranda could feel Jack's eyes burning into her. The shift was so sudden and palpable that she didn't need to look. With one comment, she had changed the dynamic between them. It took some effort to hide her smile. "Then perhaps you should stop acting like one. Let's see? Inattentive, loud and messy in public, absolutely no patience..." She finally let her eyes slide over to Jack's lap, where her pants were still half-way unzipped. "Severely lacking in personal boundaries and unable to obey simple commands... Stop me when I reach something that attests to your humanity." Miranda paused and thought for a moment. "That explains why you get along so well with Eezo."

Jack kept glaring. "Right. Keep bitching and I'll start pissing on the furniture too."

"Well, you've already got the humping part down."

"Shit, it's not like you're complaining. Usually, it's: 'Oh god, Jack, harder! Fuck me, use me, call me a stuck-up bitch and get me pregnant, blah blah blah.' If I didn't know better, I'd think you had daddy issues somewhere in all that mess, Miss Perfect."

Miranda finally gave in and whirled around to face Jack. It was impossible to let such personal comments roll off her back. Arguing and bickering acted as their foreplay, but some things weren't to be toyed with. Her father and her inability to conceive were sensitive subjects, ones that were usually off-limits. But if Jack was going to bring up her insecurities, she could return the favor. She rolled her eyes, feigning indifference.

"You're complaining about my issues? At least I'm not the one who gets off on being a human punching bag, begging to act out rape fantasies in a ridiculous attempt to make up for my tragic past. 'Everyone pity me! I was experimented on as a child!'" She turned, pointedly locking her eyes with Jack's. "You don't have to play at being a victim to get people to love you. If I didn't know better, I'd suspect you enjoy the attention."

Jack's annoyed look faltered and deflated into hurt. For a moment, Miranda almost felt guilty. But like clockwork, the pain transformed into anger, and the fire returned to Jack's eyes. "You fucking bitch."

Miranda gave her a tight, dangerous smile. "What an innovative insult. Really? 'You fucking bitch'? I don't hear that from you nightly."

Jack closed the distance between them, her breaths shallow and ragged. "Think your sister's available? Same rack, half the ass, none of the baggage."

"Like anyone other than me would be foolish enough to put up with you for the ten seconds required to fuck you."

"Shit, that's about ten times longer than anyone can stand to be around you." Jack stared her down, inching closer. "Bet that's why Jacob skirted the fuck off."

Miranda's face tightened, meeting Jack inch by inch. "Didn't you have a thing for Shepard?"

"Don't you have a thing for huge cocks in your ass? Like, 'Don't stop railing her 'til you hit the back of her teeth' big?"

"Don't you cry after sex?"

"I'll make you cry after sex!"

"You're a child."

"You're a fucking cheerleader whore."

Miranda could feel Jack's burning breath on her mouth, thick with alcohol as it was filled with anger, but her steely gaze never wavered. She didn't give an inch, and she forced herself to use a calm tone. "I never loved you."

"...You're lying," Jack growled, nose bumping against hers.

Miranda kept her gaze dead set. She cared deeply for Jack, but she knew what would get results. "Am I?"

Before she could blink, Jack's fingers sank into her hair, forcing their mouths together. When their lips met, it wasn't gentle. Rough teeth scraped against her mouth, sinking possessively into her bottom lip. She curled her fingers around the lapels of Jack's suit, holding on for dear life.

"You're a terrible liar," Jack growled into the kiss. "Say it. Say you're a fucking liar."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Jack slammed her wrists back against the seat, clutching them in a bruising grip. When she felt soft trails of Jack's hair dust against her neck, she knew what was coming. Moments later, a hard mouth latched onto her neck, biting just above her collarbone. Miranda's smile widened. Even while Jack had her pinned, she was the one in control. She lifted her thigh, pressing up hard between Jack's legs. The pressure earned a low groan of approval against her throat. Jack's hips bucked forward, her hold loosening ever so slightly as her hands trembled.

It was the only opening Miranda needed. She flipped their positions, using her biotics to help shift some of Jack's weight. They tumbled from the seat in a tangle of limbs, slipping halfway to the floor before they caught themselves. By the time they scrambled back onto the seat, Miranda managed to straddle Jack's narrow hips. She leaned forward, not even bothering to restrain Jack's hands. Instead, she gripped her face, dragging her up for another hard kiss. A coppery taste spread through Miranda's mouth, but she couldn't tell who had bitten who. It didn't matter. She had Jack exactly where she wanted her, flat on her back and panting whenever their mouths pulled apart.

"Fuck you," Jack snarled. Her lips curled back, and her face twisted with a mixture of fury and arousal.

Miranda caught her breath, reaching down to hitch the hem of her dress up over her hips. "That's the idea."

Jack's eyes followed the gesture, locking directly between her legs. "Shocker. You still get off on being insulted. Why even bother wearing panties if you're just gonna soak right through 'em?"

Miranda didn't bother glancing down. Jack was right. She could already feel the wet stain seeping through the front of the fabric, but it didn't matter. Instead of letting the observation embarrass her, she shoved them down to mid-thigh. "Unless you want them stuffed down your throat, you'll shut up about it."

"Don't fucking tell me to-mff!" Miranda swallowed Jack's sentence before she could finish, silencing her just long enough to slide up along her body. The heavy pounding between her legs was even worse with her clothes out of the way, and a kiss could only quiet Jack for so long. She needed a more permanent solution for both problems.

Miranda gazed down at Jack as she considered her options. She enjoyed the sight of the prone biotic more than she had anticipated. Each labored gasp and pointed stare felt electric, coursing through her spine and ending in the tight, tense bundle of her clit. The ache grew, and it became difficult to keep still. She straightened up, grabbing the thick tresses of Jack's hair as she positioned herself just above her lover's face.

She caught a shift in Jack's breathing the moment she halted. The obvious sign of desire wasn't surprising, but neither was the glint of stubbornness in Jack's eyes. "Well? You gonna to sit the fuck down, or just show off?"

Somehow, Miranda managed to make her response sound indifferent. "Oh? Is there something you want?"

"Of course there's something I fucking want."

Miranda tightened her grip. It wasn't a painful reprimand, but it got her point across. "Ask nicely."

"Fuck you."

She rolled her eyes and pressed forward, inching toward Jack's face. "Even you have to appreciate how stupid that sounds. Try again."

Jack craned forward, but Miranda felt the shift and rolled her hips back, remaining just out of reach. "Oh, come on, Miri! I can see how bad you want it. Stop fucking around."

"Please...?" She drew the word out, letting it hang between them.

Long seconds passed. Jack continued pouting, but each muffled groan and frustrated sigh only made Miranda more determined to keep her waiting. She didn't react when Jack's nails dragged along her thighs. Instead of fighting back, she brushed her thumb affectionately against Jack's cheek, rocking forward just enough to tease.

That did it.

"Fine. Miri, please lower that wide ass somm-mrfff!"

Miranda bit her lip against laughter as she finally gave Jack what she had been asking for. A pair of warm lips and a soft tongue enveloped her, but took a moment to get their bearing. After a few awkward slips, the mouth between her thighs finally steadied. The slick, hot pressure proved almost as rewarding as the newly found silence. As much trouble as it caused, Jack's tongue felt wonderful as it swept over her clit. She tightened her grip, keeping one hand on top of the seat while the other clutched Jack's hair. "Finally, that filthy mouth of yours is good for something."

Jack made a muffled noise of frustration, but didn't stop what she was doing. She seemed determined to take back some control despite her position. Her tongue drifted down, and Miranda gasped as it circled her entrance. Jack knew all her weak points... which made what she had to do next especially difficult. She savored the attention as long as she could stand, spreading her thighs as wide as the seat would allow so Jack could push inside her. The slippery thrusts made her muscles quiver, and she gritted her teeth, waiting until the last possible moment to pull away.

The objections came less than a second after she lifted her hips out of reach. "What the hell, Miranda?" Jack grunted, reaching up to grip her hips and pull her back in place. "I wasn't finished yet! Sit the fuck back down."

"You still haven't asked nicely," Miranda insisted. Her stomach muscles cramped, screaming in displeasure, and the heavy bud of her clit throbbed with its own heartbeat, but she held firm. She couldn't last long, but she could definitely outlast Jack, and the results would be worth it. "Say please, and I'll come in your mouth."

Jack's jaw bunched, and her eyes narrowed to slits. She looked furious, but Miranda knew better. She was actually desperate. Her breaths were ragged and unsteady, and her hands shook, unable to keep their grip. "Fuck you," she snarled, but there was a note of helplessness in her voice.

The way Jack's lips trembled nearly made Miranda give in all over again, but she managed to summon the last of her willpower. "Again,later, if you do as you're told." She enjoyed the look of unbridled anger as Jack glared up at her, swinging her leg to the side and abandoning her position over Jack's torso. In a single movement, she kicked her panties onto Jack's lap and settled back into her seat.

"The fuck are you doing?" Jack snarled. "Get back here." She tossed the undergarments to the side and tried to close the distance between them.

Miranda was quick to shut her down. Her fingers crackled with energy as she reached forward, pulling a short-range singularity out of thin air. Before Jack could move, Miranda had her bound. She floated in the back seat of the skycar, bobbing up and down along with a few assorted glasses.

"HA-ha-ha, Cheerleader. Real fucking funny. Put me the hell down."

Miranda ignored Jack's pleas and made herself comfortable. "No. Since you're obviously incapable of following simple instructions, I'm going to take care of this myself."

"Fuck you. I don't need this shit. I can get off on my own, you fucking…" The obscenities continued, but Miranda tuned them out. When she closed her eyes, she could almost trick herself into believing Jack's cries were her typical ones of passion. She slid a hand between her thighs, teeth scraping against her lower lip as she rolled from the edge of her hardened clit upward, coating herself in her own wetness.

Eventually, the stream of swear words started to slow, staggering apart until all that was left was the thick, heavy sound of breathing. Miranda cracked one eye open. Jack was captivated, staring hungrily between her thighs. She let her fingers dip down to gather more wetness, intentionally drawing the motion out. Once they were slick enough, she pressed the tips along the shaft of her aching clit and started to rub in short circles.

When Jack let out a soft, uncharacteristic whimper, she knew she had won. She basked in the attention, allowing a few sighs of her own to escape. They swelled into hushed gasps, then groans, and before long, she was breathless. Each stroke of her own hand sent sparks skittering along her skin, but it was Jack's expression that fueled her need. The pleading look on her face was almost too much, and Miranda found it hard to suppress her amusement. "Is there something you want?" she purred.

"Nothing you have, bitch," Jack spat, but the words were far from convincing.

Miranda laughed. "Really? Can I hold you to that?" She slowed her movements, dipping a single finger down to graze her entrance.

Jack stared in awe, and all her insults dried up. A whine caught in her throat, pleading instead of angry, and Miranda almost felt sorry for her. Almost. She waited a few more moments, watching Jack chew on her lower lip and enjoying her discomfort. But then she thought of how warm, soft, and utterly skilled Jack's tongue was. Her hand gave a swift tug, and her lover landed on the floor of the skycar with a grunt. "Are you ready to ask nicely now?" she purred, cradling Jack's jaw with slick fingers.

A battle played across Jack's face, but Miranda knew she had won before it even started. Jack's gaze remained fixed between her legs, and need swiftly overwhelmed her anger. She mumbled, keeping her lips pressed together and her voice low.

"What was that?" Miranda asked. She removed her hand from Jack's face and ran it down along her own stomach, cupping between her legs and sliding her fingertips over her clit. "I didn't hear you."

"...please…" The word was barely audible, but it still made Miranda's lips curl into a smile.

"What?" She ignored the urge to move faster, keeping her pace slow and rhythmic.

Jack's defiance crumbled, and she stopped trying to hide her desperation. "I said please, okay?" she blurted out. Miranda rocked her hips a little further out of reach, and Jack's eyes widened with panic. "Fuck, I mean… Please," she said, adding a note of sincerity to her voice.

Miranda held Jack's eyes until she was confident in her victory. When no more insults came, she removed her hand, curling it around the back of Jack's neck. "There. Was that so hard?" Jack gave a tiny shake of her head, and Miranda felt her chest swell. The ache between her legs doubled, and she yanked Jack forward, rocking up to find her mouth. "Time to finish what you started. Hurry up and make me come."

Jack did not need any more encouragement. Within a few breaths, Miranda felt heat seal around her. She groaned, shoving her fingers through the tangled mess of Jack's hair. She had never been particularly quick to get off, but the argument, the tailored suit, and the undeniable tension had pushed her to the razor's edge. She rolled her hips, growing more and more frantic as Jack's lips tugged at the stiff bud of her clit. A breath later, Jack's fingers began stretching her open, sinking forward to fill her with one deep thrust. The tips hooked upward, fumbling and clumsy as they searched for the familiar swell of flesh just along her inner wall.

The stimulation was imprecise, but it was enough. Miranda's inner walls clutched at Jack's fingers, holding them in place as her head fell back. Her muscles strained as she bucked into Jack's mouth, covering her chin with heavy pulses of wetness. She tried to wrap her lips around Jack's name, but couldn't seem to find it, and ended up shouting something incoherent at the ceiling of the skycar instead. Her body quivered until every ounce of tension dissolved from her muscles, and she fought to keep herself upright.

At last, the pleasure faded and she stopped shivering. She looked back down and lifted her hips, grinning with satisfaction. The bottom half of Jack's face was dripping, and her cheeks were flushed with need. "See?" Miranda teased, gracefully sliding back to the other side of the skycar and smoothing down the front of her dress. "I knew you were capable of good behavior. And that wasn't a bad apology for the rude things you said. You can finish making it up to me when we get home."

Jack sat up and reached for the front of her pants. "Fuck waiting," she growled, struggling to shove them down. "It's my turn."

Miranda watched her for a moment, sneaking a glance at the tempting strip of tattoos running down along her muscular abdomen, but did not offer to help. She forced herself to appear indifferent, staring down at her wrist and activating her omnitool. Their argument had lasted just over ten minutes, and they only had about four left before they arrived home. Just enough time.

"Miri?"

The sound of her pet-name instead of another insult surprised her. She looked up, barely managing to maintain a look of boredom as Jack's pants flew beside her head. "What?" She crossed her arms in annoyance, shooting Jack a sideways glare.

"You know exactly what. I haven't gotten off yet."

She let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm aware of that, Jack, but I fail to see how it's my problem."

The small twitch at the corner of Jack's mouth was the only warning she got. Moments later, she was pinned to the back of her seat, trapped beneath the full force of Jack's weight. Energy swam around her arms and shoulders, buzzing wherever their skin touched, and her eyes were blazing white. She wasn't very heavy, but with the help of her biotics, her wiry frame was surprisingly strong, and Miranda quickly realized that struggling would be pointless. She had more finesse, but she couldn't match Jack's raw power.

"This is definitely your fucking problem, Cheerleader," Jack growled, grinding down against her thigh and painting it with slick heat.

Miranda gasped in surprise. She had known Jack needed to come, but hadn't realized just how badly. "Jesus Christ, Jack! I was just kidding before about the humping. Get off me and put your pants back on."

Jack gave a stubborn shake of her head and pumped her hips forward again. "No. You caused this. You're fixing it." The second push was slicker, smoother, and Miranda's stomach fluttered when it became obvious that Jack wasn't going to stop. Soon, ribbons of wetness trailed over the edge of her thigh, threatening to ruin the smooth leather seat. She could feel the firm point of Jack's clit catching just above her knee, throbbing a little harder with each thrust. Need finally overwhelmed her fake indifference. She struggled against Jack's grip, but this time, it was in an effort to pull her closer.

Jack paused, slightly taken aback. "What're you…"

"Just shut up and move." Miranda adjusted her position, forcing Jack off her thigh and over her hips instead. She gripped Jack's waist with one hand and the collar of her suit with the other, pulling until their pelvises aligned. Both of them groaned at the first contact, but she managed to whisper a quick, "Go," before forcing their mouths together.

Jack growled into the kiss as their bodies finally met. Miranda swallowed the noise, hooking her leg around Jack's waist. The angle didn't offer her direct stimulation, but it didn't matter. She had already taken her pleasure. All she wanted was to feel Jack's release. Their kiss broke apart, and Jack sucked in several shuddering breaths, biting down along her shoulder. The sharp sting hurt at first, but it faded to a pleasant, dull ache as Jack continued grinding against her.

Finally, Jack released the hold to suck in air. "Fuck, Miri..." The lean, muscled body above hers tensed, and Jack's rhythm sped up. Miranda felt the familiar shudder of breath against her neck, and she tried her best to arch into the thrusts. Her skin began to tingle where their flesh was joined, and the familiar buzz of biotics swarmed around them. She knew Jack was close, and it would only take a few more seconds...

Jack's chest arched away from her, but their hips stayed pinned together. Her face burrowed in Miranda's shoulder, and she started to shake. Miranda gasped as heat surged against her, slipping between their bodies and running down onto the ruined seat. Even though Jack was the one coming, she breathed out a sigh of relief. The last of her anger melted away, and she smiled as she ran her fingers through Jack's hair, waiting for her to come back down.

It didn't take long for Jack to go limp on top of her. She collapsed forward, still shuddering with aftershocks and struggling for breath. Miranda smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "Better?" she asked, finally allowing a hint of softness into her voice.

Jack groaned into her neck and refused to move.

"Do you want to get up now?"

Jack shook her head, still holding tight to her hips. "Nuh-uh."

"Are you all right?"

"Mmhmm." Jack finally shifted just enough to look up at her, and Miranda was relieved to see that she was smiling. "That was rough, Lawson. I can't remember the last time you said you never loved me."

Miranda ran her nails gently over Jack's scalp in a soothing gesture. "You know I love you, even if you drive me crazy. And I don't think you're a damaged, attention-starved psychopath."

Jack snorted. "Only on my bad days. For the record? I don't think you're a cold, stuck up whore with daddy issues."

"I know. You wouldn't stay if you did." She shifted beneath Jack's weight, trying to catch a glimpse at her wrist. Fortunately, the clock on her omnitool was still active. "We've got about thirty seconds to make ourselves presentable. We can talk about this more inside."

A smirk spread across Jack's face. "Talk? You sure? Because I can think of some better ways to work through our shit." When she didn't answer, Jack's lower lip stuck out in a pout. "Aw, c'mon. You still got to come more than me!"

"Fine," Miranda agreed, reaching for her ruined underwear. "But inside, please. I don't want to make a mess."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that ship just flew."

She followed Jack's eyes and blushed when she saw the state of the seat covers. "It's a good thing we own the car."

"Hey, that's what money is for," Jack laughed. "If you aren't spending it on cleaning come from the back seat, what good is it?" She slid back into her pants, and Miranda gazed wistfully at the tattoos running along her legs and hips before they disappeared. "So? Do you forgive me for being a jerk at your fancy party or what?"

Miranda pretended to think about it as she finished straightening her dress. "I don't know. I'm not mad at you anymore, but I wouldn't object to a little more apologizing."

"Great. The only thing better than hate sex is make-up sex." The skycar finally came to a stop, and Jack hopped up to open the door for her, still tucking her shirt into her pants. "C'mon. Get that fine ass inside. I don't care how much kissing up I have to do as long as it ends in the right spot."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **DO NOT ACTUALLY LEAVE YOUR PARTNERS TIED UP ALONE LIKE THIS. Aria T'Loak has fancy biotics and could get out of her restraints in an emergency (like a fire or a squad of batarian assassins), but sadly, humans cannot. :(

**Chapter Three:**

Aria knew something was wrong as soon as she opened her eyes. Her blurry gaze was fixed on the ceiling instead of the wall, and her muscles felt unusually stiff. Stranger still, her favorite cock was nestled between her legs instead of resting in the bedside drawer. She sighed and reached down to take it out, only to discover that she couldn't move her arms. Her tugging shook the bed behind her. "Oh, shit."

She blinked away the rest of her grogginess and took stock of her situation. Someone had bound her wrists to the headboard, and her legs were attached to the bedposts. It wasn't uncommon for her to fall asleep with the toy in place, especially after a round of marathon sex with Tevos, but she couldn't remember putting it in before she crawled into bed. "Shit," she hissed again, tugging at the cuffs in annoyance. Escape was possible, especially if she used her biotics, but it would do some damage to the bedframe. Tevos would kill her..

_Tevos. Of course she did this. The sneaky little bitch probably planned it in advance, too. That's why she talked me into drinking that fifth shot of ryncol._ Aria rarely overindulged to the point of blacking out, but she had been sulkier than usual when Tevos left for the evening. Alcohol had seemed like a good distraction at the time. _I bet she's still at that fucking party now, boozing it up and kissing ass while I'm stuck here._ Even though she despised pointless formal events, it hurt that Tevos hadn't asked if she wanted to come. Their relationship was somewhat legitimate in the eyes of the galaxy these days, and though her presence would have raised several eyebrows, they wouldn't have turned her away at the door.

She fell back onto the pillow, heaving a sigh as she debated whether to free herself. Something hard poked the back of her head, and she shifted on the mattress, trying to get a better look. If she craned her neck and squinted, she could just make out the edge of a datapad beside her cheek. It took a little effort, but she managed to push it further away and hit the play button with her chin. "Good morning." Aria recognized Tevos's cheerful voice immediately and rolled her eyes. "I hope you got plenty of rest after your little bender, because I'll be requiring your services once I get home. I know you can get out of those cuffs if you want to, but I wouldn't recommend it. I think you'll like what I have planned."

_She's been spending way too much time with T'Soni,_ Aria thought sourly, but there was a spattering of pride mixed in with her annoyance. It took a lot to surprise her, and Tevos's trick had succeeded. She tugged at the restraints, wondering how Tevos had managed to get them on without waking her. The cuffs had zero give, only clacking against the bedframe.

As she waited, Aria weighed the pros and cons of breaking free. It might be fun to escape and get the jump on Tevos, but she knew her bondmate would be angry if she destroyed the bed. She divided the chance she had of getting laid if she stayed put with how many nights she would spend on the couch for ruining Tevos's fun. The outcome of escaping wasn't too favorable. Her increasing arousal and discomfort became more problematic as she tried to find a relaxed position. When her elbow cramped, her cock strained. Her hip ached, and the shaft pulsed. When her nose started to itch, it was about all she could take. She tugged at the cuffs, fingers blazing with light, walking the edge of freedom.

But as badly as she wanted to escape, she couldn't ignore her nagging curiosity. _What does Tevos have planned?_ A lot of preparation had gone into this scene already. It had to be worth waiting for. Her head sank back against the pillow and she slid her eyes shut. _She could have left a vid on for me, at least. This waiting is torture._

Before she could break free, Aria heard the unmistakable hiss of the front door opening. She lifted her head, straining as she listened for the click of Tevos's heels. The footsteps were just a little faster than usual, and Aria smirked when they entered the hallway. Tevos was eager to reach the bedroom - and her. She decided to make the best of her situation, resting her head back against the pillow and spreading her legs wider than the cuffs required. It wasn't easy affecting an air of nonchalance while tied up, but she did her best, plastering a look of boredom on her face just as the door opened. "Well, it's about time," she drawled, lifting her eyes to gaze at Tevos from beneath her lashes. "I was starting to get impatient."

Tevos's mouth curled into a smile, showing off the stripe that cut through her bottom lip. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Aria bristled at the teasing edge of insincerity in her voice. "My speech ran longer than expected. Shepard decided to disappear right before it was her turn on stage, and I had to stall for time."

"Seriously, Tevos?" Aria snorted, rolling her eyes in disbelief. "That's the story you want to go with?"

"Believe whatever you want." Tevos shut the door and began undressing, peeling off the first of her long white gloves. "But if I truly wanted to test your patience, I would have stayed in."

Aria swallowed when the soft fabric fell across her bound ankle. "What do you have planned for me?" she asked, watching as Tevos started on the second glove. "This isn't your usual style."

"I thought my message made it clear." Tevos let her second glove flutter to the floor and reached behind her neck to unhook the back of her dress. She peeled the zipper down, revealing the smooth, bare flesh of her shoulders, and Aria felt her cock twitch. Each new inch of skin made the shaft swell. Soon, it was jutting out from between her spread thighs, straining toward the ceiling. "Besides, leaving you naked and tied up on my bed with your cock in isn't exactly subtle."

"You just said you required my services," Aria said. Her stomach twisted as the front of Tevos's dress slipped down to her hips, revealing the soft curves of her breasts and the hard points of her nipples. "You didn't mention which services I had to provide."

Tevos laughed as she shoved her dress the rest of the way past her hips. Aria bit her lip to stifle a groan. There was nothing else underneath except for beautiful blue skin. Her eyes trailed up along Tevos's legs until she reached the place where they joined. If she craned her neck, she could just see the purple ridge of Tevos's clit peeking out from between the petaled lips of her azure.

She was so distracted that she almost missed Tevos's response. "I thought that was obvious. I left you the way I did for a reason." Tevos's eyes settled on the length of her cock, and Aria pulsed under the heat of her gaze.

"So? Get to it. I don't have all night."

"Where else do you need to be? You don't have any other pressing engagements, do you?" Tevos slid her hands up along her stomach, cupping both of her breasts to put them on even more prominent display.

Aria clenched her teeth. "Don't play games you can't win," she growled. "Hurry up, or I'll break free and walk out of here before you get what you want from me."

"Really?" Tevos's lips pulled into a proud smirk as she ran her thumbs in teasing circles. "You're going to walk out of here like that? So pent up you're already dripping?"

Aria scowled with resentment as she realized that Tevos was right. Her inner muscles couldn't help clasping the shorter end of the toy, and a few ribbons of wetness ran out around the base. Worse still, several drops had gathered on the aching head of her cock. Somehow, she managed to remain defiant as Tevos approached the bed. "Don't push your luck, or you'll end up in these cuffs instead of me. And I'm not the tender heart you are."

She expected a snappy response, but it never came. Instead, soft fingers folded around the straining shaft between her thighs. The touch was light, practiced and precise, meant to tease instead of offer relief. She remained transfixed as Tevos's thumb swept over her slick head, dipping into the ready pool of arousal at the tip. "What was that about leaving?" Tevos asked, increasing the pressure of her palm.

Aria let out a low, heavy breath. Her hips strained, aching for more contact, and her eyes slid shut. She still wasn't sure what Tevos was planning, but decided that the hand running up and down her shaft was a nice start. She relaxed into the pillow, content to lay back and enjoy the attention. That was before she felt the first hints of warm breath through the sensors. She cracked her eyes open again. Tevos was propped up on her elbows, hovering inches away, biting against her tattooed bottom lip. The sight alone was enough to make Aria's muscles clench. Pressure pulsed inside her, pounding through her length as more of her arousal spilled from the tip.

Tevos wasted no time painting her lips with the offering, covering her with a hot kiss. The tension inside Aria grew almost painful, and her desire went from manageable to unbearable in one single moment. Her hips strained, searching for more contact, but Tevos pulled back, denying her anything further. "Come on, Thea," she panted, confident even though she was at a clear disadvantage.

"That was the idea," Tevos said playfully.

Aria watched as Tevos's lips pressed back against the heated flare of her cock, wincing in pleasure as her wicked tongue trailed just behind. Her hips gave another weak push upwards, trying to force the issue, but it didn't help. Tevos's mouth remained just out of reach. Aria sighed in frustration. She wouldn't give Tevos the satisfaction of begging, and she couldn't simply ask…

Before she could come up with a plan, heat finally folded around her. The wressure were immediate and intense, causing her to clamp down on the end of the toy inside of her. She swallowed, trying to maintain what remained of her dignity. "It's about time. I was starting to get impatient." The warmth sliding along her shaft receded, and Aria gritted her teeth to stifle a groan. Cool air curled around the length of her cock, and she looked down in frustrated disbelief. Her bondmate's lips were still hovering a breath away, and as she watched, they curled into a satisfied smirk.

Aria's stomach clenched. Her face burned. "What the hell are you doing?" she snapped, but the anger she had meant to voice came out as a trembling plea instead. She grunted in frustration and tried again, clutching at the sheets since she couldn't reach down and grab the back of Tevos's crest. Power crackled in her hands, gathering energy as it coursed through her muscles and rose to the surface of her skin. "All right, I've let you have your fun. Stop being a cocktease, or this bed is getting warped to pieces."

"Don't you dare. I spent all night surrounded by boring people talking about boring things when all I wanted to do was this." She paused to place another wet, teasing kiss against her head, and Aria groaned as another pearl of clear fluid pulsed to meet her lips. She could only watch in agony as Tevos pulled even further back, still stroking the base of her cock with a slow, steady hand. "This is my reward, not yours. And since you're tied up, you can't stop me from taking my time with it."

Aria began to protest that she could - it would be a simple thing to break free of the cuffs - but her voice caught in her throat, becoming a sharp cry as Tevos took her in again. This time, the warmth of Tevos's mouth went all the way down, pushing past the flared head and stopping just above her fist. Aria forgot all about trying to escape,. She dug her heels into the mattress and bucked her hips up even though there wasn't anywhere left to go. "Fuck!"

No response came from between her legs. The lips sealed around her began sliding back up, and the fist around her shaft curled a little tighter. Tevos's hand and mouth finally found a rhythm, but it was torturously slow. Aria turned her head away and screwed her eyes shut, afraid that if she kept watching, the last threads of her sanity would snap. But even with her eyes closed, she could still feel everything. The heat. The pressure. The throbbing fullness that swelled along her length with each slip of Tevos's tongue, each tug of her lips.

Slowly, she became aware of another sensation, the gentle brush of Tevos's consciousness against hers. She resisted at first, still sulking at the slow pace, but her willpower only lasted a few seconds. Even though she knew it was a bad idea, her body craved the meld. Torn between eagerness and reluctance, she allowed Tevos to sink into her mind._ I'm not doing this to torment you,_ Tevos thought, her voice teasing even through the joining.

_Liar._

_I told you. This..._ Aria gasped as Tevos's hand ran along her shaft, making it swell even further. _Is my reward. And I worked for it. I tied you up. I made you hard. When you come? It's because I let you. And this pleasure you feel? It's mine, along with everything else._ Tevos continued to stroke, slowing her movements down to the point of agony. _You can stake your claim some other night. Right now, you belong to me._

Aria took slow, ragged sips of air, hands twisting in her restraints. A thin sheen of sweat broke out across her skin, but she hardly noticed. She was too overwhelmed with her own helplessness. She wanted to protest, to make demands, but she knew anything she said would only prove how powerless she was. She had started out so certain, so sure in her ability to hold off release, but watching Tevos claim what she wanted with such confidence made her question herself.

Against her better judgment, she looked down. Deep black pools stared back up at her, and she started tipping forward. The knot of tension in the base of her cock pulled tighter, pushing her right to the edge of release. "Slow... slow down..." she hissed through clenched teeth, trying to warn her bondmate of what was already painfully clear through the meld. Her eyes squeezed shut and her fingers contorted as they searched for something to grab on to.

_You're assuming I don't want to make you lose control. But I do. I want to feel you fall apart._

And fall apart she did. The first wave of her release made her entire body stiffen. Her azure clenched, her clit pulsed, and the pressure along her shaft shot from the tip of her cock. She fought against her restraints, trying to bury herself as deep as possible, but she didn't have enough range of motion. The first rush of fluid spilled into Tevos's mouth, but her frantic movements caused her to slip out of place. The next several pulses covered her lover's waiting lips instead.

She groped through the flood of sensations pouring into her through the meld, searching for dry land, but found none. Tevos's mind was still tangled up in hers, but it didn't offer comfort. All the union gave was a slow, steady burn. She gritted her teeth, and a third pulse of wetness seeped from her tip, dripping down onto Tevos's hand. _Oh, Aria, you have more for me than that. Tevos's_ voice slithered through her head, teasing every part of her it touched. Firm fingers wrapped around the base of her twitching shaft, stroking in a slow, steady rhythm. _Give me the rest. I know you're not finished._

Aria couldn't even form a response in her own head. Every fiber of her being was focused on the pressure of Tevos's fist. Her release hadn't brought her any relief. She was still full, still straining, still shivering with each push and pull of Tevos's hand. Her swollen head ached for the warmth of her bondmate's mouth again, but even without it, she couldn't hold back. A fresh burst of fluid splashed free, and she cried out in ecstasy as Tevos pumped her from base to tip, forcing out every single drop she had to give.

Finally, she collapsed back onto the bed, breathless and spent. Her clit jerked against the sensation transmitting plate, and her inner muscles continued rippling, but the shaft was completely empty. She withdrew from the meld and glanced up with a grin on her face, prepared to offer Tevos a smart comeback, but she did a double-take as she gazed down past her stomach. Her abdomen was covered in slick, glistening trails of her own release, but even more clung to Tevos's perfect breasts. She gasped, completely forgetting what she was about to say, and her cock stirred to life again in Tevos's loose fingers. Only one word managed to make it past her lips. "Fuck."

Tevos smiled. "I was getting to that," she laughed, removing her hand and sitting back on her heels. "If you think you can be good for just a little while longer, I'll make sure you don't regret it."

Aria groaned as a few of the droplets slid down over the flat plane of Tevos's stomach. Her eyes followed them down, but they kept going even where the wet lines stopped, traveling over the slight curve to Tevos's abdomen and settling between her legs. The outer lips of her azure were swollen, pouting open to reveal the slick, velvety blue folds between and the prominent purple ridge of her clit.

Once again, Aria found herself debating how attached she was to the headboard. The thought of tearing free and pinning Tevos to the mattress while she sank inside that beautiful, inviting heat was tempting. But part of her was also curious. She wanted to see how far Tevos planned to push her. "Fine," she said, still captivated by the sight of Tevos's clit peeking out from beneath its violet hood. "I'll let you have your fun. You've got ten minutes."

Tevos just shook her head and laughed. "You aren't in any position to be making demands, Aria. I still have you tied up."

"For now," Aria warned, but she was painfully aware of how empty the threat was. With a bit of effort, she maneuvered herself back into a relaxed position again. She gave her bondmate a heavy gaze, never taking her eyes off Tevos's azure. "Tick tock. Nine minutes. Make sure they're worth it."

Before she could continue her brave front, Tevos flared her biotics and pushed her back against the pillows. Slender knees planted on either side of her hips, trapping her even more firmly in place. Aria smirked as her gaze traveled the landscape of Tevos's glistening body. It was no secret she enjoyed the sight of her bondmate covered in proof of her pleasure, but being forced into the act added an extra bit of filthiness.

Tevos took hold of her length with one hand and splayed her azure open with the other. "Am I still on a time limit, or have you decided to give up and let me have my way with you?"

Aria's tongue felt too thick for her mouth as she stared between Tevos's legs. "Very pretty," she purred, trying her best to sound unaffected. "But I've seen it before, and my cock's not gonna ride itself. Hurry up."

"You can't let me have any fun, can you?" Tevos pouted, although Aria could tell she wasn't the slightest bit disappointed. She used her right hand to spread apart her outer lips while the left began painting circles over her clit. "This would be so much nicer for both of us if you would just behave for three seconds," she gasped, her blackened eyes locking on Aria's.

Aria clawed at the wrinkled sheets beneath her. "Stop fucking around," she growled, lifting her hips to try and find contact. Tevos lowered herself a little further, and for one perfect second, Aria felt smooth, warm silk glide along the underside of her shaft. But when she tilted her pelvis in search of the right angle to push inside, Tevos drew back again, leaving her wet and straining against the air. "Shit. I thought you were going to ride me, not torture me."

Tevos laughed, still toying with the purple bud of her clit. Occasionally, she let it peek between two of her fingers. "Those two things aren't mutually exclusive." She pushed down again, and Aria gasped as Tevos resumed sliding along her length. Her inner muscles shivered, and the head of her cock screamed for heat as Tevos drew close, but she stopped just short, coaxing a few more drops from her tip instead. She had to swallow around the thick weight of her tongue as Tevos rocked back down, grinding hard against the bottom of her shaft instead.

"The way I see it, you have two options." Another pass, another spill of heat over her shaft. She could feel Tevos's azure fluttering even though it wasn't wrapped around her. "You can break free and take over…" Tevos dragged back up again, this time letting the throbbing tip of her cock press against the tight, clutching muscles of her entrance. Aria tried to thrust inside, but the restraints held her back. "...Or you can beg. Despite what you've said, I know you're actually enjoying this. You won't take the first option. So I'd start pleading for mercy if you want to come any time soon."

Aria closed her lips as tight as she could, struggling not to make a sound. Unfortunately, her resolve didn't last long. Tevos let the head of her cock press a little further, just deep enough to seal her tip in clinging heat, but it only lasted a moment. Soon, she was twitching against the cold air again, dripping her desire onto her tense stomach. "Please," she mumbled, so low that the word was barely audible. Her mouth hardly moved, and even as she said it, she knew Tevos would not be satisfied.

"What was that?" Tevos reached down to grab her cock, pumping it a few times to remind her of the aching, heavy fullness inside. "I couldn't hear you."

Aria scrunched her eyes shut and screwed up her face, hoping that if she didn't watch, the sensations would seem less intense. But even with her eyes closed, she could feel the exact moment that Tevos started rubbing against her again. The wetness and warmth were unmistakable. "Please," she said again, forcing the word out in the tightest hiss possible.

"Close, but not quite." She fisted the base of the toy, working the blunt end in and out in shallow circles while the pressure plate hummed against her clit. "Try again. Please, what?"

Aria rocked forward, but there was no clinging heat, no slickness against her. Relief wouldn't come unless she played nice. She forced it out in a rush, hoping if she muttered everything fast enough, perhaps Tevos would take pity on her instead of continuing to tease. "I need to come. I... I need _you_. Just get on and fuck me. Please, Thea..." Her voice was tinged with such neediness that it sounded foreign to her, like it belonged to someone else. But when Tevos finally lowered the barriers around her mind and continued sliding against her, it became painfully clear the voice muttering 'thank you' over and over was her own.

It didn't take long. As soon as she latched on to Tevos's consciousness, she was able to take what she needed. Her back arched, and the head of her cock pulsed against Tevos's hardened ridge. She lurched forward, spilling her release against her bondmate's azure. Her inner walls clenched around her end of the toy, sending pleasurable ripples through her shaft. She gritted her teeth to bite back a moan with each spurt that rushed from the tip.

But it wasn't enough. She needed to be deeper. Inside. Her hips strained forward, searching for warmth to sink into, but she found none. Her panting increased, and along with it came a high, needy whine of desire. She finally pried her eyes open long enough to catch a glimpse of herself sliding along Tevos's azure. Unfortunately, Tevos did not seem nearly as desperate despite sharing her orgasm. Although her breathing was still heavy and her eyes swirled with the darkness of the meld, her lips were still curved in an insufferable smirk, and she seemed to be in complete control of the aftershocks that twitched through her abdominal muscles.

Aria glared up at her, half frustrated and half terrified that Tevos would make her beg again. She had already started stiffening again, throbbing with each forward push of Tevos's hips._ You're never satisfied, are you?_ Tevos teased, shifting the angle of her hips and settling over her. _I've already made you come twice, and you're still so ready for me._

Aria couldn't answer. The only sound that came out of her mouth was a soft groan as Tevos lowered her azure, taking the very tip of her cock inside. She fisted the sheets even harder and clenched her teeth, determined not to make any more noise. Part of her still hoped that Tevos would run out of patience. Surely teasing her through two orgasms had depleted at least a little of her bondmate's willpower.

_So, why are you still so desperate?_ Tevos sank a little lower, all the way down to the widest part of her flared head. _Why is your cock still so hard and full?_

Aria wanted to scream. Tevos knew exactly what she needed - had even made her beg for it without actually giving her what she wanted. The last thing she wanted to do was go through the same script again. But…

But Tevos was right. Her shaft ached. Her body was still a trembling mess of need. And her head was already throbbing, desperate to drink from their connection. If she didn't bury herself in the heat of Tevos's azure in the next few seconds, she would go crazy. She pushed up in a desperate attempt to sink inside, but Tevos anticipated her movements through the meld, hovering just out of reach and fluttering around the tip of her cock. "It's just a simple question, Aria," she said out loud. "If you answer, I'll give you what you want."

Aria growled. She clenched her fingers into fists. She tugged at her restraints even though she knew she couldn't break free without the help of her biotics. But the warmth of Tevos's muscles and the infuriating look on her face were too much to resist. Her resolve broke, and she took in a shuddering breath. _I want to be inside you._

At last, Tevos began sinking down along her shaft, pushing past the thickest part and taking an inch of the length. "Is that it?" she said, running a hand down along her stomach to pull apart the folds of her azure and tease the point of her clit. "I think you can do better…"

_Fine. I need to be inside you._

Tevos took another inch, and Aria hissed with a mixture of pleasure and disappointment. Only half of her cock was buried, and somehow, the sight only made her more desperate. "And?"

_I need to be inside of you..._ Aria swallowed around the thick lump in her throat. "... Please?"

This time, Tevos answered her desperate plea. She slid the rest of the way down, taking her all the way inside. Aria let out a heavy sigh of relief. The tightness and heat enveloping her was more than welcome. She wasn't sure she could have survived another second.

Tevos's hands found their way to her breastbone, pressing her into the mattress as she angled her hips forward. The possessive, controlling gesture made Aria's breath catch. Wetness painted along her lower abdomen, and she could feel the hard ridge of Tevos's clit grinding against her. She didn't need to check the meld to know that Tevos was finished toying with her. A smile pulled at her lips, as she rasped out a grateful "Thank you."

Tevos's hips moved faster against hers, the rolling motion replaced with a rhythmic rise and fall. Soon, it was too much to bear. Tevos's desire joined with hers, fueling it and making it stronger. She burrowed deeper into Tevos's mind, scrambling for something to cling to. But before she shattered, she was finally granted reprieve.

_Aria... Come for me._

Aria couldn't tell if it was a question, a command, or a subtle offering, but she didn't care. She arched off the bed, burying herself as deep as possible. Her hips bucked with unrestrained need, and the pressure inside of her finally burst. Heavy spurts of wetness splashed from the tip of her cock, pumping into the welcoming heat of Tevos's azure. She throbbed every time Tevos's inner walls tugged and rippled around her, and she clung tighter to the meld, giving and taking as much pleasure as she could.

The intensity of the union made it difficult to see, but somehow, she managed to look down along her stomach. The swollen ridge of Tevos's clit twitched between her glistening fingertips, and the sight made her own clit spasm against the sensation transmitter. Her shaft pulsed hard until their shared release spilled over, gushing out around the base of her cock in a clear flood of wetness.

At last, their shudders stopped. Aria dragged her eyes up to look at Tevos's face, and she sighed when she saw that her bondmate's smug smile was still firmly in place. "Well, you're really fucking proud of yourself, aren't you?" she grunted, flopping back against the pillows.

"Shouldn't I be? You weren't exactly obedient, but you could have broken free and taken over any time you wanted. Obviously, I must have done something worth being proud of to keep your interest for so long. That, or you enjoy taking orders from me more than you want to admit."

Aria rolled her eyes, but did not bother denying the statement. Instead, she lifted her arms as far as she could with her limited range of motion and gave Tevos a pleading look. Without being asked, Tevos dismounted and began undoing her cuffs. The relief she felt almost made up for the loss of Tevos's azure. She rolled her stiff shoulders while Tevos scooted further down on the mattress to free her ankles.

"So, was it worth it?" Tevos asked, placing a soft kiss on the inside of her knee.

"Was what worth it?"

"Waiting for me to get home. Staying tied up. Following my orders for a change."

Aria was far too happy to lie. "Yeah, it was worth it. The headboard's still there, isn't it?"

The beaming smile Tevos shot in her direction was more than worth her embarrassment. "Good," she said, crawling up to lie beside her. "We'll have to try it more often."

"We'll see. I'm not sure I want to let you take charge all that often. You're evil."

"I suppose that's a compliment coming from the Queen of Omega. Oh, don't take that out," Tevos added as Aria started to remove the shorter end of the cock. "We still need a shower. I might find a few more uses for it while we're cleaning up."

Aria sighed, lacing their fingers together and letting both of their hands rest over her stomach. "Fine. But it won't be so easy for you to tease me when I've got my arms and legs free."

Tevos laughed into the back of her shoulder. "We'll see about that. I have my doubts."


End file.
